A Chance To Defy Fate
by Tracron
Summary: After defeating the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki, Naruto gets a chance to defy the fate of the Fourth Shinobi war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair: I do not own naruto or any of the characters involved as everything rightfully belong to kishimoto.

In the dimension, Kaguya Otsutsuki has created the last defence of the shinobi nation stood. Our hero Naruto Uzumaki in his sage of six path mode with nine kage bunshin gathering the chakra mixed with that of all the tailed-beast, to launch an attack in order to weaken the Rabbit Goddess and avenge the sacrifice of Obito Uchiha. With him stood Sasuke Uchiha with perfect Susanoo radiating with power. Sasuke attacked first, going straight to Kaguya in order to pierce her with Chidori lightning up on the primary left hand of his Susanoo. In an attempt to avoid the attack Kaguyas attention focuses on Sasuke and this distraction allows naruto to sever the arm holding black Zetsu and slam all nine tailed-beast Rasenshuriken on Kaguya.

The Chakra of tailed-beast in the rasenshuriken reacted to their tailed-beast chakra that was absorbed by Kaguya and cause her to lose control. As uncontrolled chakra was released forming a chaotic creature that resembled nothing as their originator as a whole but individual parts resembling each tailed-beast could be seen.

The chakra monstrosity formed arms and mindlessly reach out to grab anything it could to absorb in search of the consciousness that once guided it. Naruto and Sasuke saved by Naruto's clones as the arm of the creature reached out to them. Sakura Haruno, the last member of the team watches helplessly as the arm of the creature just a small distance away to end her life at such a speed which is too fast for her to evade.

Sasuke and Naruto watched with horror on their faces as they were too far away and had too little time to save their teammate as the chakra arm of the creature reaches to Sakura.

As this was going on the last member of team 7, Kakashi Hatake the sensei of the three and wielder of the Sharingan which was restored and strengthened as a final gift from Obito formed a perfect Susanoo and saved his kunoichi student in the nick of time. ''Thank you, Obito''. Kakashi thought. ''Let's watch over the next generation together. This time I will save them and the entire world! ''

''Hell Yeah" Naruto cheered.

''Hn? That's impossible; he lost the use of his Sharingan. Sasuke said.

'' Teme, he is our sensei, of course, he will be as awesome as we are'' Naruto yelled

''Kakashi sensei, Sasuke can you hold her down while I prepare to get its chakra back to the tailed-beast'' Naruto said.

The two massive chakra construct surged forward forming swords trying to stall the unstable chakra beast. They focused on cutting any hand that grew out from the main body of the creature. Naruto meanwhile was creating a beacon from the tailed-beast chakra to lure the mindless chakra into the bodies of their originators. As the chakra creature break free from Sasuke's hold the unstable mass suddenly expanded, with the way clear after forcing Sasuke and Kakashi away and Naruto's chakra beacon attracting it towards naruto's chakra planning to absorb it. Naruto formed nine tails of chakra with the head of each beast forming at the end and connecting with the arms of chakra monster.

Naruto forms hundreds of kage bunshin and starts pulling the chakra of tailed-beast from the massive creature with clones grabbing the tails and pulling with all their might. As the monstrosity pull is still stronger than Naruto, he formed ten more clones and each instead of forming their own Rasengan starts forming a combined with nine clones channelling nine tailed-beast chakras and one stabilising it to form a big Rasengan with nine Rasenshuriken blades, one each for the tailed-beast. The last clone throws the combined Rasengan and it slammed into the monstrosity drilling and piercing it and destabilising it enough for a final pull of chakra from Naruto the creature loses the last bit of control over the chakra and Naruto was to take full control of it and yanked it out and forming the tailed-beast which was sealed in the creature leaving Kaguya on the ground .

As the tailed-beast return to their original form Kaguya's eyes snapped open "How dare you; to take what is mine". she cursed

''It was never your; all the people, their past their present, their future that you destroyed, all for power which was never yours to take'' shouted naruto

With that naruto signal, Sasuke and both as one ran toward Kaguya intending to seal her in her weakened state but, Kaguya flows in the air avoiding both the attacks and fired two all killing-ash bones towards Naruto and Sasuke. They both avoided it and jumps back. Naruto forming clones surrounded Kaguya and start attacking her. Kaguya still powerful enough that she destroyed most of the clones in few seconds by hardening her air and firing it in all direction

Kakashi still in his Susanoo with sakura attack Kaguya with his blade. Kaguya sensing the attack sends an all-killing ash bone towards him.

'' With the bonds reinforced, the gift of Obito is even more powerful'' thought Kakashi as he used Kamui to let the attack pass through him and falling out of his Susanoo and uses Kamui- lightning blade to slash Kaguya.

As Kaguya was shocked from the attack Sasuke with his rinnegan switch himself and Naruto with the remaining clones and attempts to seal her.

Kaguya having too little time to react send an all-killing ash bone towards Naruto and starts flying higher to get away from them. Kakashi seeing the attack towards naruto uses Kamui and sends it to another dimension.

As Kaguya tried to escape the sealing technique of Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura jumps from above and punches Kaguya on the head stopping her attack.

''Shannaro''. Shouted sakura

With their team members help Naruto and Sasuke touches Kaguya and initiates the sealing process. Kaguya seeing the end thought ''Again, I was betrayed by my own son's''

As Kaguya was sealed the dimension they were in, which was created by Kaguya become destabilised and hundreds of portals start opening randomly and rapidly all over the places.

''This place is going to collapse, we have to find a way to escape" shouted kakashi. As they were thinking of a plan a portal opens before him and shows the sage of six paths with four hokages standing there.

'' Come on everyone we can't keep it open for a long time'' said Minato Namikaze The fourth Hokage.

As they were escaping a portal opens below Sasuke's feet and starts dragging him in.

"Sasuke" shouted Sakura

As Naruto hears sakura he looks and finds Sasuke getting pulled toward the portal. Naruto without thinking dives towards the portal and pushes Sasuke out. After he saves Sasuke his mind understands what he has done, he shares a look with his father, team and sensei trying to say all he can before the portal closes and Naruto was gone.

"Why?" shouted Sasuke not able to believe what Naruto has done.

Sakura looks where Naruto has been just a few seconds ago, Crying not able to comprehend what had occurred stays silent.

''Again, I was not able to save what is precious to me" thought Kakashi as a lone tear escapes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes, confused seeing shining bright light around himself and a vast darkness all over the place.

"What is going on". Thought Naruto

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT, THAT'S WHAT GOING ON," Kurama said from within him

"What? Kurama. What is happening here". Asked Naruto

"You idiot, When you pushed Sasuke out of the portal, you were sucked in it" Replied Kurama

"What? Then where are we? What is this place?" Asked Naruto

"You know Naruto, How Kaguya can create many different dimension" Kurama replied

"Yes, what about it, are we in some different dimension where everything is dark" Said Naruto

"No, But when someone is using space/dimension type of Jutsu there is always some amount of time involved in it. as space and time co-exist with each other" Kurama answered

"What does that even have to do anything with our situation," Naruto asked

"What I am trying to say is the portal we have fallen into does not take us to a different dimension but a different time," Kurama said

Naruto remained silent trying to comprehend what Kurama just told him

"But there is something that we will not know until we get wherever we are going, we can be gone to the past or future, we may even emerge at the exact time we fell into the portal as if it never happened". Kurama said after a minute of silence

Naruto did not say anything for a few minutes, then asked Kurama "Is there anything we can do to get out of this place"

"I don't think we can get out naruto" Replied Kurama

"Then we are stuck here for god knows how long and all we can do is wait till this portal sends us somewhere or in this case at some time.

"Yes, that's pretty much what we can do" Sighed Kurama

"So what should we do for the time being" asked Naruto

"Try to relax Naruto, Kaguya is sealed, Your teammate can do rest of the job," Said Kurama

After ten minutes of Naruto trying to relax, he gave up, he cannot do it without knowing what is going on, where they are going, what will happen next.

Kurama sighed, he knew relaxing is not for someone like Naruto, Who spends his whole life being hyperactive doing this and that.

As they were lost in their thoughts the light that was around naruto start getting brighter and brighter, Naruto has to close his eyes as the gets painful to the eyes.

Naruto sitting on the ground blinked trying to get adjusted after the bright light has passed, he takes the surrounding trying to find where he is and immediately recognises the place, how can he not this is the place where he has spent so much time training, lands of the toads " Mount Myoboku" more specifically the training ground where he had completed the Rasengan by adding wind chakra to it, a feat even his father has not done.

As he stayed on the ground thinking he did not see the two elder toads sages Shima and Fukasaku coming his way.

"Naruto" Shouted Fukasaku "What did we tell you not to exhaust yourself during training so much that you passed out in the training ground"

Naruto shocked to see the elders of toads, blinked a few times and says the first thing that comes to his mind "Huh"

"Seriously Naruto you should not do this kind of training, you get us worried," Said Shima

"Paa? Maa? What's going on? How am I here?" Asked Naruto

"See what happens when you train so much you start to forget things," thought Maa "Naruto you trained so much last night that you exhausted yourself and passed out on the training ground after completing your Wind Release Rasengan"

"Naruto. I think we are in past and precisely after the day where you somewhat completed your wind style Rasengan" Kurama said interrupting the elder toads

"What are you sure Kurama?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I am" Kurama answered simply

"But originally I had returned to Konoha some hours from now," thought Naruto. Then a few seconds later shouted "THEN THAT MEANS PEIN IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE RIGHT NOW, I HAVE TO GO"

"Yes Naruto he is attacking, but first tell me are you sure about this? messing with time have consequences" Kurama asked

"What do you expect me to do then, stay here and let the events pass as they were, look what it leads to in the end. A WAR that's what it leads to where many people will die. I cannot stay here and let the chance to change things go waste" Responded Naruto

"I don't expect you to not do anything Naruto, I know how you are from inside you will not let that happen. I am asking you are you sure because if we mess with time we will not know what the future will shape into" Kurama explained

"Yes, we will not know the what the future will shape into if we mess with the past. We will not know the future events step by step but we know what is coming and we will stop it as a team" Naruto said

"Then I am with you Naruto and we will change the future as a team," Kurama said " I get to know you Naruto from inside-out, I know how you think, how you feel and that's the reason the Sage Of Six-Path chooses yo to pass his torch," Thought Kurama

"Hell Yeah I will change the future, Believe it" Shouted Naruto

"But first try to sense Naruto if there is any other version of you her or you had replaced the original version of you," Asked Kurama

Naruto quickly starts to sense what Kurama asked him to is true or not.

"Kurama, I am not sensing any other me here" Replied Naruto

"Then you replaced your past self and I believe you are in the body of this time. It is likely that both of your bodies merged together, that's the reason the elder toads did not see any difference in you" Kurama explained

"NARUTO, NARUTO" Shouted Paa

"Yes," Naruto asked confused after taking to fox

"We were calling you Naruto, you were not responding at all. Are you alright?" asked Maa concerned

"Yes Maa, I am fine. I was talking to Kyuubi" Naruto replied simply

"What?" Shoted Paa " What were you talking about?"

"NARUTO," Kurama said seriously "Say to him I told you there is something wrong in the village, I feel a very strong negative emotion, that way you can go to Konoha right now without them being suspicious"

"Maa, Paa. Kyuubi told me there is something wrong in Konoha, there is a presence of negative emotion so strong that he can sense it even here in Mount Myoboku" Naruto told the elders with seriousness " I am going there, right now"

"What? if there was something wrong, then the messenger toad would have called us" Said Paa

"I am going Paa, I don't like this feeling," Naruto said sternly

"Ok Naruto, get your things ready, we are going to summon us back to the village," Maa said calmly

Naruto takes the sealing scroll where he kept all his ninja gear and extra clothes and started to get prepared and at last, he wears the coat the elder's of toad has given him as a symbol of Naruto being the New Toad Sage.

"Ok, let's do this" Shouted Naruto

"NINJA ART: REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU"

There was a puff of smoke and when it gets cleared Naruto and the elder toads were gone


End file.
